How Can He Hold Her So Close
by NessieCullen9
Summary: Jasper's POV when Edward first brings Bella home to meet the family. Some romance: Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper. Please note that this is a COMPLETE one-shot. My fic "Tracking" is a semi-sequel, however. Look to that story, for more.


**How Can He Hold Her So Close?**

Carlisle and Esme had asked me and Alice to wait in our room until Edward called for us, not wanting to frighten Bella by all greeting her at once. That plan made perfect sense to me, especially since Edward has asked me, in particular, to keep my distance from Bella, so as not to tempt myself too much. Alice was having none of that, though. She'd already informed the family about all of her visions involving Bella, including one in which Bella truly became one of us: A vampire, and part of our family. Edward was furious with her for broadcasting that message to all of us, but Alice will be Alice. And so, she and I were standing as close as we could to the top of the stairs without Bella being able to see us. Close enough that we could not only hear her, but peek around the corner and clearly see her.

Our close proximity also meant that she was within range of my empathetic gift, as soon as she walked in the house. None of us really understood why she was immune to Edward's gift. Alice could see her and my gift definitely worked on her. I could feel what the human girl was feeling, as I watched her walk in with Edward. What I was completely unprepared for, though, was _what_ she was feeling:

I had been expecting fear and anxiety. Actually, I had been expecting _terror_. The fact that this fragile little human had continued to spend time with Edward, alone, after finding out what we are was unbelievable. Though Alice had confirmed to us that Bella _was_ coming here, today, I still wasn't able to bring myself to believe it, until I actually saw her. Seriously, what kind of human _willingly_ comes to the home of _seven_ vampires? This kind of human, apparently. This human girl who felt no fear at all, as she entered the room. She was a little nervous, it was true, but not afraid, not even when Carlisle stepped forward to greet her. She walked right up to him and shook his hand without even flinching! Esme stepped forward, then, and it was the same thing, all over again. In fact, Bella became _less_ nervous and anxious after the exchange.

Once those initial butterflies disappeared, I became that much more aware of Bella's other emotions: Love, happiness, excitement, and contentment. Was this human for real? Well, if I was still unsure, I was about to find out. Alice barely restrained herself from bouncing up and down like a child at Christmas when we heard our cue:

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked. Alice and I merely had to take one step forward to come into view.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice almost cheered. At his point, she and I were supposed to come down the stairs, one at a time, at human speed. Of course, that wasn't enough for Alice. I cringed at the mixture of alarm, disappointment, and anger that washed out of Carlisle, Esme, and Edward when Alice ran down the stairs at our normal speed. She came to an abrupt halt in front of Bella. Esme and Carlisle tensed a little and shot warning glances at Alice, but Bella… Liked it. Bella still wasn't afraid. She was happy!

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said to her, and she bounced forward to kiss the human on the cheek. The burn of my own thirst flared in my throat just _seeing_ that and, as I had been holding my breath this entire time, I hadn't even smelled the human, yet. Edward was tense at Bella's side. He looked ready to spring, if necessary. Alice just backed away, though, and, once again, Bella didn't even flinch at Alice's behavior. There wasn't really even much _discomfort _coming from her until…

"You do smell nice. I never noticed before," Alice commented aloud. I was glad I was still holding my breath. Bella blushed like no human I'd ever seen before. A deep, delicious red, head-to-toe blush flared beneath her pale skin and my throat caught fire. The fact that the girl had her hair pulled back into a ponytail really didn't help matters. Her delicate neck was almost completely exposed, and her flash of embarrassment had colored that stretch of skin the most tempting shade of red I'd seen in decades… _Stop it_! I internally shouted at myself. _Don't think of that! _I gave myself over to my gift, to distract myself, and I realized how uncomfortable Alice's comment had made everyone else in the room:

Carlisle and Esme were dumbstruck, and at a complete loss for words. Edward was torn between concern for Bella and anger at Alice. Uh-oh. Time to intervene. Still holding my breath, I came down the stairs quickly and stopped a short distance behind Alice, about five feet away from Bella. I focused on sending a wave of calm into everyone and was immensely relieved when I saw Bella's blush dissipate, in response. Though it didn't let up completely, the fire in my throat dimmed a little, and I caught Edward's eye as he read that fact in my mind. He raised an eyebrow at me and I was hit with another wave of concern. I was in control, though, and I didn't plan on breathing, just yet. Not unless I absolutely had to.

"Hello, Bella," I greeted the girl calmly, letting out just a little of my air supply. Curiosity sparked from within her, but that emotion was fleeting. She was still unafraid, and she smiled shyly at me, completely unaware of what I had been thinking, moments ago.

"Hello, Jasper," she responded to me. Her eyes flickered over all four of us vampires, again, and she added, "It's nice to meet you all. You have a very beautiful home." A conventional comment, but sincerity was pouring off of her. She truly was very genuine and sweet… _Stop that!_ I automatically scolded myself for my choice of words. Edward's eyes flickered to me, again, in response to that thought, but he was, actually, suppressing a smile. He had explained to all of us how Bella's blood was particularly potent to him, so he was probably thinking the same thing: She _was_ very sweet. _Quit thinking about that! Now! You, too, Edward!_ Edward just smiled, again.

"Thank you," Esme said to Bella. "We're so glad that you came." Coming from Esme, that was an understatement. The joy, pride, and awe radiating off of her was staggering. She couldn't be more thrilled with Bella.

I was surprised when I was hit with more curiosity and a little anxiety. I looked back at Bella and she was looking around the room, as though trying to spot something specific. Was she looking for Emmett and Rosalie? That would explain the curiosity, but the anxiety? I could feel that it wasn't really internal. Her worries were directed outward. Why, though? What was she so concerned over? She looked at back at Edward as if I had spoken my question aloud. This had to do with Rosalie, Emmett, _and_ Edward, then? That was when it hit: A hint of rejection and an edge of worthlessness. That's what she was worried about? Our disapproval of her? She's human, we're vampires, and she's worried about…

Intrigue. Bella had looked up and caught Carlisle looking at Edward purposefully. He was probably telling Edward about Alice's latest vision, while trying not to frighten Bella, by speaking it aloud. That exchange was easy for any on us to recognize and, apparently, Bella recognized it for what it was, too. She really was perceptive, for a human. She looked away from Carlisle and Edward quickly and her feelings told me she felt a little intrusive, watching the exchange. Her eyes fell on the nearby piano and a whole new slew of emotions flowed out of her: Awe, love, happiness, humor, contentment, fascination, and a fleeting hint of annoyance. I was so intrigued by all the emotions the piano brought out of her, I considered letting a little more air go, to ask her about it. Esme beat me to it:

"Do you play?" Esme asked the strange human girl. Bella shook her head, surely blowing her scent everywhere, as her hair long hair shook with the movement. I continued holding my breath.

"Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

Interesting. Edward hadn't mentioned that to her?

"No," Esme laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No," Bella answered, turning to glare at Edward. A human glaring at a vampire. That was a new one. "I should have known, I guess." Okay, she lost me, there. Esme also gave Bella a confused look. "Edward can do everything, right?" Bella clarified. Are you kidding me? I snickered at that one. _Oh, Edward, just wait until I tell Emmett about this!_

"I hope you haven't been showing off. It's rude," Esme scolded Edward, but I could feel that she wasn't, truly, all that disapproving. More than anything she was feeling… A little smug. That probably had something to do with the side she'd taken in our initial fight over what Edward should do about Bella. She and Alice had both insisted that he could get close to Bella without killing her. I was skeptical, as were Rosalie and Emmett, but, apparently, we were wrong on that count… So far, anyway.

"Just a bit," Edward laughed freely. It was a breath of fresh air to me, without actually breathing. I had to admit, this seemingly insignificant little human really had changed Edward so much. And for the better. In the decades I'd known him, since Alice and I joined the family, he had never been this happy. Self-loathing, lonesome, angry. That had been Edward, before. Since he met Bella, he'd made a complete turn-around. Happy, excited, loving, fascinated, adoring. That was Edward, now... No. Actually, that was Edward right before or after seeing Bella. Right now, while she was standing next to him without fear, meeting his family, Edward was all that and more. He was ecstatic.

"He's been too modest, actually," Bella corrected. Oh, no. I would have to warn Emmett about that. This girl was going to inflate Edward's ego far too much, if we allowed it.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged Edward. He became slightly uncomfortable, then. I bit back a laugh. _Stage fright, Edward? Was it something I thought?_ I held back the urge to laugh, again, when Edward threw a wave of irritation at me.

"You just said showing off was rude," Edward objected, aloud, to Esme.

"There are exceptions to every rule," Esme countered.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella chimed in. Good human! There's no way he'll say no to you. Esme seemed to agree with me.

"It's settled then." She said, pushing Edward toward his piano. He grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her along with him. Once they were both seated at the piano, Edward began to play one of Esme's favorite songs. His fingers moved across the keys at our speed while he played the complex arrangement he'd composed. Bella's mouth fell open and a wave of shock and awe shot out of her. Carlisle and I both chuckled at her reaction while Alice and Esme simply beamed.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked Bella unnecessarily. Even of he couldn't hear her mind, her feelings were clearly written on her face.

"You wrote this?" Bella gasped. Edward nodded.

"It's Esme's favorite."

Ouch. There it was, again. The edge of self-doubt and the sense of worthlessness. Did this girl really think so little of herself? She shook her head and Edward frowned at her, instantly concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant," Bella answered honestly. Edward transitioned into playing a new song, then. It was the lullaby he'd written for Bella. Alice took my hand in hers.

"Let's go," she said softly. Too quietly for Bella to hear. I nodded. I could feel the amount of love in the atmosphere thickening. Best to give Edward and Bella a little privacy. Carlisle and Esme left the room, too, going upstairs. Alice pulled me outside. Good thinking. I gulped in the fresh air, as soon as the door had closed behind us.

"She does smell really good, Jasper, but it's okay. You won't hurt her." Alice assured me. She had so much faith in me. I smiled down at her gratefully. We walked over to the garage, where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting. Well, actually, Rosalie was just hiding from Bella and Edward. Emmett was eagerly waiting for our report, though. He had truly wanted to meet Bella with the rest of us. He still thought Edward was crazy for spending so much time around her, knowing from his own experiences what a temptation such potent blood is, but he was very curious about the human, herself. His wariness of Rosalie's wrath outweighed that curiosity, though… For the most part.

"So, how did it go?" He asked as soon as Alice and I were in earshot, not even waiting for us to physically enter the garage. "What's she like? Is she still alive?" By the time Emmett voiced that last question, Alice and I were feet away from him. Alice proptly darted over to him and smacked the back of his head. Emmett just laughed. "You know I was joking," he said with a grin. Then, he turned to me. "_So_?" He pressed impatiently. Rosalie hissed from her position, laying on her back under her car, as she worked. I smiled.

"I'm still incredulous, actually," I said. "She wasn't afraid, at all, Emmett. She was completely comfortable and trusting."

"_Seriously_?" Emmett questioned, his own disbelief echoing my own.

"Yes, you should have seen her, Emmett," Alice said smugly, smiling brightly and bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. "She walked right up to Carlisle and Esme and shook their hands! Didn't even hesitate!"

"Which only encouraged what Alice did, I guess," I commented wryly. Emmett's eyes widened and he looked between me and Alice eagerly.

"What did she do?" He asked me.

"As soon as Edward called for us, she decided to make him even more upset with her by running down the stairs at our speed and kissing Bella on the cheek."

"She did _what_?" Emmett exclaimed. "Aw, I can't _believe_ I missed that!"

"Oh, it get's better," I continued. "As soon as Alice pulled away from Bella, she commented, aloud, on how good she smells."

"WHAT?" Emmett boomed, turning to Alice, now. "You _said _that? Wait. What do you mean…? What does she smell like?" I was positively drowning in Emmett's curiosity, now. And it didn't help that I hadn't actually smelled the human, myself. I was curious, too.

"Freesia, and a hint of lavender, I think," Alice answered casually. "Very sweet and floral." Emmett turned to me for confirmation. I shook my head.

"I was holding my breath the entire time, to be safe," I said. "Besides, you know I still have trouble making much distinction between the scents of humans." Emmett nodded understandingly.

"Anything else?" He prodded.

"As I said, she's not scared of us, but a little intimidated, maybe," I said. "I noticed her looking around for you two. At least, that's how I took it. She was feeling some rejection, at the time. I, honestly, think Bella is more concerned with what we think of her than the fact that we might kill her." Rosalie laughed bitterly.

"Perfect," she said scathingly. "Maybe I should just tell her how _I_ feel about all this and she'll run away, like a good little human."

"Don't you _dare_!" Alice growled at Rosalie. I flinched at the tone in her voice. For such a tiny thing, my wife could be very scary, when she wanted to be. I sent a wave of calm toward everyone, to smother the hostility. Then, I remembered the more amusing part of what had passed, back in the house.

"We're going to have to do some ego control with Edward, Emmett," I said with a smirk. Emmett instantly picked up on the suddenly mischievous essence of my mood, and an evil glint came to his eyes.

"What's the damage?" He asked me, flashing a wicked grin.

"Bella," I answered simply. "She is, of course, thoroughly impressed with everything Edward does, so much that she's under the impression that 'Edward can do anything'." Emmett heard the quotes in my voice and his laughter boomed throughout the garage. Alice giggled, too, and even Rosalie laughed a little. "Worse is the fact that she believes he's being _modest_ around her. If that's the case, then we'll need to intervene quickly, before he _really_ starts showing off." Emmett chuckled darkly and I could only imagine the plans already forming in his head. That was when Alice gasped. I looked up and saw her eyes were glazed over. She was having a vision. It was a good one, at least. She came out of it grinning form ear to ear, excitement pulsing out of her.

"Thunder storm tonight!" She cheered.

"YES!" Emmett boomed. "Baseball! Bring it!"

"You know I'm in!" I said, the enthusiasm in the room feeding my own.

"Me, too," Rosalie chimed in, still under her car.

"Let's go ask the others," Alice said, taking my hand and pulling me toward the door.

I followed Alice back into the house, my excitement for tonight making me forget to hold my breath. I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella wasn't in the room. I could hear her and Edward upstairs. Her scent still lingered in this floor of the house, though. I couldn't pick up on the freesia or lavender, but I could tell she had a very sweet scent. Sweeter than most I'd smelled, before. Dammit! This was going to be difficult. She smelled so good…_ No! Edward loves her! Your brother loves her! Half of your family already loves her! You can't think of her like that! _My thirst flared violently, but I struggled with it, trying to fight it down.

"You like her, too, Jazz," Alice's voice penetrated my violent thoughts. She had obviously realized what was happening. "You like what she's done for Edward… How she's changed this whole family, because of that. You like her, too. You don't _love_ her, just yet, but you will. I've seen it. You're not going to hurt Bella. You won't. Breathe, Jasper. Try to get used to her scent." I obeyed my wife's instructions. I took in another deep breath, deliberately taking in more of Bella's scent. My throat burned viciously. Alice took both of my hands in hers, and I drew in a few more breaths, chanting all that Alice had just told me over and over in my head.

_I like Bella. I like what she's done for my family. I like Bella. I'll grow to love her. I'm not going to hurt Bella. I won't… I don't want to. _As I came to that conclusion, I gained more control over myself, again. I don't _want_ to hurt Bella. "I don't want to hurt Bella," I said it aloud. Alice smiled up at me and pulled her hands out of mine, placing them, instead, on either side of my face.

"I know that," she said to me. "We all know that." The pure love emanating from Alice gave me even more control. I turned my face into her hand and I breathed in her scent. My Alice's beautiful, wonderful scent. And my head was clear.

"Thank you," I said softly. "I love you, Alice." Alice didn't say anything. She just sent a veritable tidal wave of love, affection, faith, and trust my way. She was such a little angel. The angel took my hand, then, and started resuming her previous course, pulling me along.

We both walked up the stairs, the sounds from the two upper floors growing continually more clear and distinct as we ascended. We couldn't hear Carlisle. He must have gone to the hospital for something. He didn't come get his Mercedes from the garage, though. Was he actually running there? Strange. He'd only ever done that a couple times before. Then, it occurred to me: Alice's vision about the nomads in the area. Maybe he was running so he could check for any vampiric scents, along the way. Esme, for whatever reason, was in Emmett and Rosalie's room. As Alice and I neared the bottom of the second flight of stairs, I heard it:

"You're still waiting for the running and screaming, aren't you?" Bella was asking Edward. They were both in is room. I knew the answer to that one: _Yes_! Edward must have merely nodded in response, because Bella spoke, again:

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually." I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights as I turned to Alice. She was smiling, only increasing my disbelief.

"That crazy human girl is _taunting_ a vampire?" I said incredulously. "A vampire she knows to be particularly drawn to _her_ blood? Is she insane?" Alice just smiled wider.

"Bella's fine," she assured me. Her words were difficult to believe, though, when I heard Edward's response:

"You _really _shouldn't have said that," he said. Then, he growled. It was a playful growl, not a ferocious one. I knew that much, but that didn't really matter. My heart would have skipped a beat, if it were still beating. A playful attack on a human could all too easily go wrong. I screamed that much in my head, hoping Edward would hear me. I heard the sound of movement, though. Bella backing away from Edward? Bad move! Bad move! Do _not_ try to retreat from a predator! They will _pursue_ you!

"You wouldn't," Bella said. What the hell? Why didn't she sound afraid? Did this girl have no sense of self-preservation at all? Maybe not… A crashing sound came from Edward's room: The sound of his couch being knocked into the wall. I broke into a run without thinking about what I was doing. Alice kept pace with me, but she wasn't fearful for the situation. The opposite. She was growing happier by the second.

As we reached the third floor, I could hear Bella's heart. It was pounding heavily and she was gasping for breath, but there was no other sound. No cry of pain. Nothing, until…

"You were saying?" Edward asked. I halted abruptly. Wait a minute… He was just _talking _to her, now? I realized I was close enough to the room to use my gift, now. I focused on Edward and Bella's emotions as Bella gasped her response:

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," She said, trying to sound sarcastic, but failing due to her breathlessness. Even more than her words, her feelings stunned me: Excitement, humor, love, trust… You have _got_ to be kidding me. I had to see this with my own eyes. Alice and I both closed the distance between us and the open door of Edward's bedroom. I couldn't help but stare.

Edward held Bella, cradled in his arms, as she struggled futilely to right herself. She wasn't afraid, though. Then, there was Edward: Love, humor, happiness, adoration, and fierce protectiveness. That was what I was picking up from him. He had no urge, whatsoever, to harm the human he was holding against his chest. I was in awe. Bella's heart was pounding. Her blood smelled so sweet, and it was so much _more_ potent to him! How can he hold her so close?

"Much better," Edward approved Bella's words.

"Um." Bella said, and she struggled a little harder, though still helplessly. "Can I get up, now?" Edward just laughed. He was so incredibly happy. He was gazing down at the girl in his arms with pure love and adoration, which she returned. It really was true. Edward had found his mate in a human. I was astonished.

"Can we come in?" Alice asked from beside me. Bella struggled, again, but Edward just positioned her so she was seated on his lap, his arms still wrapped around her. Bella saw us, then, and she blushed. The fire in my throat flared, again, but I stifled it. This girl really was Edward's soul mate. Harming her was out of the question.

"Go ahead," Edward consented. Alice walked straight into the middle of the room, where she sat down on the floor in front of Edward and Bella. I stayed by the door.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced. Bella stiffened in Edward's arms. _Finally, a rational response!_ Edward grinned, though, and Bella relaxed as soon as she saw that. She didn't even tense when Edward pulled her even closer against him.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he replied. Bella's heart fluttered, but not in a fearful way. This girl was incredible. I couldn't help but smile.

"Actually," I said, walking farther into the room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" I almost laughed aloud at Edward and Bella's combined reactions to my words: Edward was instantly brimming with excitement, while Bella gave off a mixture of curiosity, nervousness, confusion, and fascination. Edward was obviously game, but he hesitated in his reply, looking at Bella.

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice chirped. I shot a quick glance at her. I was interested enough in seeing how Bella reacted to our game and Emmett would love having her there, but Rosalie would be furious. Oh, well. She needed to get over it. Bella was part of the family, now. That much was clear. Edward smiled, and I guessed he had read my thoughts.

"Do you want to go?" He asked Bella excitedly. Her heart fluttered, again.

"Sure," she answered immediately. Only then did I feel a flicker of hesitation come from her: "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play baseball. You'll see why," Edward told her. Once again, the girl didn't even flinch at the implications, there.

"Will I need an umbrella?" She asked. Edward, Alice, and I all laughed. She _would_ be more concerned about the rain than attending a vampire baseball game.

"Will she?" I asked Alice.

"No," Alice answered. She was positive, of course. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then," I said, letting my continually growing enthusiasm for the coming game flood the room. I smiled inwardly at the affect it had on Bella. I had to rub it in a little. I couldn't resist! _Yep. My gift works just fine on her_. Edward shot a quick glare at me, but he wiped it from his face before Bella could notice.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come," Alice said, bounding up and out the door. I followed close behind.

"Like you don't already know," I teased my wife as we sped away. We were out of earshot of Edward and Bella when she replied:

"I know Bella is part of the family, now. She's here to stay." I smiled down at Alice.

"I know."


End file.
